Saving the World Just Got Easier
by DragonKing111
Summary: What would happen if Max and the Flock got some high caliber help? Read and find out. OC's OCxMax Femmeslash don't like it? don't read it! OCxOC. My 1st fic, plz no flames. R&R plz. rating has gone up to M.
1. Busted!

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total, Jeb, Ari, Erasers, Flyboys, or any MR characters. Or anything that has to do with Maximum Ride.**

**Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, so please, no flames. If you just senselessly attack me, be fore-warned, you will have to deal with the consequences. Please R&R.**

_Summary__: Takes off right where MR3 ends: Max and the flock are flying back to New York to take out the Institute, if it hasn't already been taken out, when they are attacked over Colorado Springs by Flyboys. After the fight, they land in a softball field, and are then seen by someone. Bad, right? Maybe not. Multiple POV changes(marked), both 1__st__ and 3__rd__; OC's; OCxMax (Femmeslash (dont like it, dont read it)), OCxIggy; Definitely OcxOC. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 1: Busted!**

**(Max POV)**

I didn't like having to leave Dr. Martinez – er Mom –, man, I'm really gonna have to get used to that, and Ella again, but I had to. Man, I swear, a mutant bird girl's work is never done. The reason I had to leave is because I still have to save the world from the evil Itex Corporation. This corporation has this insane idea that they need to decrease the world's population by half in order to save it, the "By- Half plan". Also, they want to make sure that only "useful" people survive, the "Re-Evolution plan". Man if you look up "nuts" in the dictionary, you'll see the Itex logo by it. Well, enough about them, lets talk about where the Flock (Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I guess Total) and I (Max) were headed.

We were going back to New York to see whether or not the Institute had already been stormed by angry kids (yes, I did say kids. If you want the story behind that, read Fang's blog.). Anyway, if the kids hadn't already, we were going to shut that place down for good. Why were we headed to New York and the Institute instead of the School, which was closer, you ask? Well, because, apparently the School had been bombed to dust by one of Fang's readers. How he or she pulled that off, I'm not sure I even want to know. Iggy and Gazzy scare me enough with THEIR bombs. And why was a blind kid playing with bombs? You're better off not knowing.

Anyway, back to our flight. We were cruising at maybe twenty thousand feet over the Rocky Mountains at about eighty miles an hour or so. The trip went by in silence, not too unusual, but it still drove me nuts not hearing Nudge's voice, when we got over the last line of peaks. We were now flying above the city of Colorado Springs, according to Fang's new Palm Pilot, complete with wireless satellite connection, when suddenly Iggy starts to tense up. And when he tenses up, you know something's up. So, I go ahead and ask. "Iggy, what's up?" "Shh!" Hey, he shushed me. Then he said, "Guys, we got trouble. Flyboys!" As soon as he said we had trouble, I did a quick 360, revealing that we did have flyboys coming in from the south.

Fang and I just nodded at each other, saying in our special way that we have: "Lets do this!" The others automatically took up fighting stances, Which of course still made me proud. We hovered there, waiting for the flyboys to show up. They did, and we got down to business. One flyboy charged me, and I just flipped over it and slammed my feet down as hard as I could on its tailbone, sending it falling, shut down, to the ground far below. Which reminded me! "Boys! Hit the flyboys at the base of their spines!" A little tip I had picked up from Jeb back in Germany, during the fight at the Itex world headquarters. Just then, the Voice, or more accurately, Jeb, piped in. _Drop. _So, of course, I pulled my wings in and fell about twenty feet or so right before two flyboys just slammed into each other right where I had been a second before. _Thanks dad._ Oh yeah, Jeb just happens to be my biological father. Well, the fight lasted another ten minutes or so, with the flock kicking major flyboy butt, when all of a sudden, we hear a loud whining sound. Next, we see a stream of smoke trailing after what I'm guessing was a missile. The missile screamed right past us, and into the remaining flyboys, with a satisfying _BOOOOOM! _As you can imagine, that freaked us out, all except Iggy and Gazzy, who had a thing for big booms. Not only that, but we were getting tired, so we decided to land in a darkened area. We end up landing in a smaller version of a baseball field, just as three jets seemingly popped up out of nowhere and flew off, startling all of us.

So, anyway, we landed and started to make camp in the building right by the field. We quickly checked out the immediate area, as we've done so many times before, when the pitcher's mound started to rise. Fang and I, who were the ones doing recon, melted into the shadows. We waited as a figure came out of the elevator (or at least that's what I thought it was), armed with a nasty-looking gun. He (yes, I can tell it was a "he" because I can see pretty darn good in the dark) walked right towards me and Fang, saying "Come out and show yourselves." Of course Fang motions for us to do an up and away, but I know that the guy was too close, and would probably shoot us if we did. So, I just start to get up, when Jeb comes in, _Max, do what he says, he's not going to hurt you, he's a friend._ _Yeah, right, I still don't trust you, you know, _I come back. _Max, I'm not asking you to trust me, just do what he says. _So, of course, I pop up slowly, motioning Fang to do the same, saying "Don't shoot, we're coming up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was the first chapter. Did Max make a mistake in showing herself? Read Chapter two to find out.


	2. Caught?

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total, Jeb, Ari, Erasers, Flyboys, or any MR characters.**

**Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, so please, no flames. If you just senselessly attack me, be forewarned you will have to deal with the consequences. Please R&R.**

_Don't ask me why I'm doing OCxMax femmeslash, cuz the answer's gonna be noneya._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 2: Caught?**

**(3****rd**** p, Dragon 1)**

Dragon 1, or Storm, did his routine pre-takeoff checks before saying, "Alright Dragons, you know the drill, routine post-SAM CAP!" He got three green acknowledgement lights on his heads-up display. "Dragon squad, you are cleared for takeoff. Opening the doors." With that, the head ATC opened the main launch bay doors. Storm always wondered why Phoenix, the BC, built his base underground. He didn't really have time to think about this, mostly because a surface-to-air missile was just launched into a pack of what appeared to be robots with a very big RCS. So, after the missile's target, or rather targets were taken out, Dragons 1-4 were suited up and ready to go, which was routine at this base. Now Trio, the BC, wasn't paranoid, just cautious. Storm looked out his canopy when getting through the doors and saw six winged figures land at the baseball/softball field combo next to the runway doors. So, of course, he said, "Sir, we got six un-id's landing in the baseball field. Heads up." "On it Dragon lead. Thanks for the heads," was his response.

**(1****st**** p, Trio)**

"On it Dragon lead. Thanks for the heads." I thought something was fishy when I saw the radar screen. All I know is that I saw a bunch of pretty good sized dots on the screen, seemingly randomly disappearing, before I finally ordered the launch of a SAM, to take out the rest of them. When I heard Storm's heads up, I wondered if I had been seeing things, or if this was the reason the dots randomly disappeared. I was in the elevator that led right up to the softball field, gun in hand, heading up to the surface. When the elevator stopped, I got out and saw two figures melt into the shadows. I walked over, gun ready, to the place they had decided to hide. Thing was, though, I could see them perfectly in the dark. One was a girl, about my height, with blondish-brown hair, dressed in a jean jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. The other was a boy a little taller than me, black hair, and dressed in all black. I couldn't tell their ages, but I knew they were younger than me. But something told me that there was something more about them, but I couldn't put my foot on it. I put on my commanding tone and said, "Come out and show yourselves." They were kind of startled, hesitated for a bit, seeming to think about it, but finally they came up from where they were hiding, the girl saying, "Don't shoot, we're coming up." As soon as they came up, I walked over, gun still trained on them, cuffed them, and said, "I know there's four more of you, where are they?" "I don't know what you're talking about…" "Cut the shit! My fighters saw six figures landing here, and I want to know where the rest of them are." "Landing? What are you on?" "I'm the one asking the questions. Now where are they?" The girl sighed, obviously defeated, and the boy gave her a hard stare. She motioned with her head to the press box; "They're in there." "Max!" I heard the guy say. Man even yelling, he was quiet. "Sorry, F—Nick. I had to." Said the girl, as she lowered her head. "Fnick?" I asked. The boy gave me a death glare, but, unfazed, I made a motion with my gun, saying that I was still in charge, which made him stand down.

**(Max)**

Man, was I gonna catch it for this later. I mean how stupid was I to let me and Fang get caught like this? The guy with the gun uncuffed me and said, "Go get the others, bring them to me, and don't try anything stupid, or Fnick dies." With that, he pointed the gun squarely to Fang's head. I almost lost it when the words 'or Fnick dies' left the guy's mouth. I knew as well as Fang that I had to do what the guy said, because I sure as heck, no, no, I sure as HELL didn't want anything to happen to Fang, especially not after scaring me half to death by leaving me with Gazzy and Iggy a while back. Fang was my right hand man, and my best friend. So, I got the others, saying to all of them, "Guys, we were caught landing here and I think we're in trouble. Follow me and don't try to run." As soon as we got outside, the guy re-cuffed me and then cuffed the rest of my flock.

**(Trio)**

Well, the girl, Max, I guess her name was, returned with four more kids. I guess I had pushed the right button by threatening this Nick guy. So, I cuffed all of them, called guards up here, and led them to the cafeteria. "Where are you taking us?" Max asked. "To the mess hall," I said, "You guys look starving." "Why? I thought we were your prisoners." "Technically, yes, you are my prisoners, until you can explain yourselves and I'm satisfied with the explanation." We walked the rest of the way in silence. We arrived at the mess hall; I uncuffed the six kids, told the guards to wait outside, and said, "Kitchen's right there," motioning to the food line. I was watching the tall, pale boy with interest. He had his finger through Max's belt loop, making me wonder if there was anything between them. When they were coming back, I noticed that he was staring at the wall behind me. Then I looked deeper into his eyes, finally realizing that he must be blind. When they came back, I looked at their plates and said, "Woah, hungry much?" Max looked at me, and said, "One, we each have to have 3000 calories a day, and two, yes." I waited until they were done eating before asking, "So? Are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

Will Max spill the beans? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Spilled the Beans

**

* * *

****: I do NOT own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total, Jeb, Ari, Erasers, Flyboys, or any MR characters.**

**Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, so please, no flames. If you just senselessly attack me, be forewarned you will have to deal with the consequences. Please R&R.**

_I haven't really decided on some of the relationships yet, so the pairing indicators in the summary aren't necessarily what's actually gonna happen._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 3: Spilled the Beans**

**(Fang)**

"So? Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" I looked between Max and the guy that captured us. As you can probably guess, I didn't really like this guy. I mean, he freakin' threatened my life to make Max do something we all know she didn't want to do. I gave Max my imperceptible "don't even think about it" look and made sure she saw it. She saw it, but she gave me her "I have to" look, which kind of pi… annoyed me. Sorry, can't swear around the kids. Not even in my mind because the demon-child Angel, which, don't get me wrong, I love her like a little sister, mostly because she practically is my little sister. So, anyway, much to my displeasure, Max tells the guy everything that happened to us, and why we were here.

**(Max)**

"So? Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" I looked at him, and then felt Fang looking at me. I looked back at Fang to see his "don't even think about it" look. So, of course, I gave him my "I have to" look, and unfortunately, spilled the beans. And as I said earlier, when I spill, I spill big. So I tell the guy everything that happened to us and how we ended up here. I look over at Fang and the others to see them all giving me death glares. And before you ask, yes it is possible for a blind kid to give you a death glare, which kinda freaked me out a bit when I saw Iggy's face. Anyway, the guy who captured us, I still didn't know his name, just looks at me and the Flock. I finally ask "So, what say you?" To my surprise, he simply shrugged and said "You know you could've come here earlier and this whole thing would've been much easier." I looked at him with shock and asked "Who are you anyway?" He responded by saying "Trio Maxwell, commander of this base. Oh and by the way this School you kept mentioning, yeah I took care of that for you." "Wait a minute," Fang finally says, "is your screen name DarkFireDragonIII?" "Yes it is actually. And yes I am a blog-reader. Which makes you Fang, I assume?"

**(Trio)**

Woah, now this is a very trippy situation if I do say so myself. I just captured this "Flock" I had read so much about in this one blog simply called Fang's Blog. So, as you can imagine I was kinda dumbstruck. "So, do you guys actually have wings?" I asked already guessing that the answer was yes. Max says "Well, yeah, like I said, we had avian DNA grafted onto our human DNA." Ok, so this was interesting, to say the least. I just sit there for a minute and then say "Follow me. And now that I know your situation, you're all off the hook." When I said this, they all look at me with almost grateful expressions.

**(Max)**

Oh, my, god. Did he just say we were off the hook? This is kinda strange, even for me. I asked "Where are you taking us now?" "To the barracks, and your new quarters. I've got plenty empty rooms for you to choose from." I smiled a bit and looked at the rest of the Flock, who were also smiling, except for Fang of course. I swear that kid never smiles much.

**(Trio)**

I led the Flock to the barracks, when I ran into my daughter Alex. "Hey Alex," I said. "Hey dad. Oh can I talk, to… you?" "Sure, what's up?" I asked her knowing the tone she had saying she had seen someone she liked. "Excuse me a sec," I said to the Flock. "So, what's up Alex?" She said, "First of all, I finally finished my project, and I think you'll like it. Second of all," now she lowered her voice, "who's the hot, tall, and blond chick?" Yeah I knew Alex saw someone she liked. "That would be Max. She's probably gonna be staying for a while, so you can introduce yourself."

**(Alex)**

Well, it's not every day that you see someone you just can't take your eyes off of. This Max chick was freaking, just… HOT. I went over to the people Dad was taking to barracks and introduced myself. "Hi, my name is Alex. Nice to meet you all." I got this look from the tall dark boy, that's the only way I can describe him 'cause he was wearing all black, that I thought said somethin' to the effect of "Who the hell are you and why can't I stop looking at you," or something like that. I shook hands with all of them, Max being last. When I shook her hand I got shivers down my spine and just stood there holding her hand and taking in her beauty. Now keep in mind that yes I am a girl, but I can't help what I feel, so lay off.

**(Max)**

I watched as this Alex girl shook everyone's hand, skipping me at first. I don't really know why she was skipping me 'cause I was right in the middle. When she finally got around to shaking my hand, I swear I thought I saw her kind of tense up. She took in a small sharp breath, and then she just stood there, holding on to my hand. When I noticed that she was eyeing me in a weird way, kinda the way Sam was on our date way back when, she let go of my hand. "Sorry, I just, I gotta go." She seemed kinda frantic, or something, when she went back to what I assume was her room. _Maximum, I think she liked what she saw, if you know what I mean._ Oy the voice in my head again. _What? The hell are you talking about, she's a girl just like me. Why would she like me in that way?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But of course, as usual, Jeb didn't answer me. _I'll let you figure this out on your own._ Ok, now what? _Gee, thanks dad._

Well, it looks as if Max has an admirer. When she figures it out, what will she do about it? Read all about it in the next chapter.

**(Author's Note: You know what? I wont post the new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Thats all I'm askin for right now, I don't care what the reviews consist of, as long as I get 5.)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, Fans! DarkFireDragon18 here. Hey look, sorry I haven't updated in so long, and believe me, I've still got plenty of ideas, but work and school took priority. I'm sure you all understand. And to fang-max 4ever, thanks for finally getting me to my target reviews. I don't care how many times you review, as long as I know I have at least a few fans. I will get this story updated. It'll take a while, but I'll do it. And ain't nobody gonna stop me. And ain't _NOBODY _gonna tell me Alex/Max girl/girl won't happen. 'Cause in MY universe, it will.


	5. Love, Lust, or Both?

**AN: I do NOT own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total, Jeb, Ari, Erasers, Flyboys, or any MR characters.**

**Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, so please, no flames. If you just senselessly attack me, be forewarned you will have to deal with the consequences. Please R&R.**

**AN: RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT!!!!! 18+**

_Sorry about the wait, folks. I've been too busy with work and school, add the fact that until now I haven't had a decent enough internet connection, so, yeah, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way, I FINALLY got five reviews. THANKS fang-max 4ever! (Got me up to five.)_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 4: Love, Lust, or Both?**

**(Alex)**

I was laying on my bed about half an hour after meeting this "Flock" dad was showing around. I couldn't for the life of me get Max out of my head. I refused to close my eyes because the second I did, I would fantasize. I wasn't even sure that what I was feeling was anything more than lust. And if Max ever found out, she would probably attempt to kick my ass (ha ha, right, try it bird girl. You ain't a match for a dragon. ESPECIALLY not for the heiress to the throne of the Drakon Empire). But then again, how would she know what I thought if I hid it from her? She can't see what's in my head. She can't read my mind.

**(Max)**

So, my adoring fans, you may be wondering what's going on with me at the moment. Well, you shall wait no longer. Sorry, the author paid me to say that rather corny line. Oh, well. I should tell you anyway. So, the flock and I were getting somewhat settled into our "guest quarters" in this obviously underground military base. But something was bugging me. So, of course, I had to know. What was on that girl's mind when she shook my hand? Of course I, myself, didn't really know, and Jeb wasn't helping much, so I turned to Angel, our resident mind reader. "Hey, Angel, I got question to ask." She smiled sweetly at me and quirked an eyebrow and said, "Sure. What's up?" "So, did you see anything from that Alex girl? Did you get anything from her?" Angel considered it for a second or two, and then shook her head. "Nothing more than a faint feeling of…something. I don't even know what it was. It's like I can't get into anyone's heads here. The only thing I can get is that no one wants to hurt us." I frowned in thought, and then said, "Huh. Well, I guess I won't figure this one out." "Sorry, Max." "Don't worry about it, sweetie." I sat down in my uncomfortably comfortable bed and decided to ask Jeb again, _Jeb, what exactly did you mean earlier? _A few minutes went by then, _I already told you, Max, you have to figure this out for yourself. _I sighed heavily. Maybe a bit too heavily, because everybody looked at me questioningly. "Sorry, people. Jeb's being that familiar annoying Voice again. You know, the one that talks a lot but never says anything." They nodded sympathetically and returned to their individual business.

**(Alex)**

Okay, Okay, Okay! So, I had an itch that I desperately wanted to scratch. At the same time, however, I didn't want to scratch it. I knew that if I indulged myself and fantasized about her, and did something about those fantasies, I would NOT be able to confront her. Why? Because I would jump her and it wouldn't be pretty. And I don't mean attack; I mean, essentially, rape. And I'm not that kind of girl. Well, I guess I can always try to hold myself back, but GOD I want to scratch that itch.

**(Max)**

Okay, so I guess I got to go to the source of my confusion and get my answers straight from the proverbial (thank you !) horse's mouth. So, I was on my way to Alex's room, or "quarters" as they call it here, to talk to her. And, yes, I already know she might not want to talk about this, but come on, honestly, when have I let a little inconvenience like _that_ stop me? So I get to her quarters and knock on the door. After nobody answered, I tried the doorbell-looking thing. That didn't work, so I pushed a button that looked like it would open the door. The door slid open with a hiss, and I was met with blaring music. Sounded to me like that metal stuff I heard about. _So,_ I thought to myself, _that explains why no one answered._ I went toward where I assumed the music was coming from. When I got to the door, I thought I heard something besides the music. I put my ear against the door and listened. When I heard the other noise again, I thought it sounded like moaning. My first thought was that someone was in trouble. So, without thinking any further, (Come on, you all saw this coming. I mean, how many times have I done this now?) I opened the door and burst into the room, looking for a fight.

What I saw when I looked down, however, was anything BUT a fight. In fact, when I realized it was Alex, I also realized she wasn't moaning in any sort of pain. She was apparently moaning in extreme pleasure. Now you're probably all asking 'Gee, Max, now just how in the heck would you know this?' Well, my faithful little minions, I know this because of several reasons. First, she was completely naked. Second, she was touching an area on herself that I had found to be very pleasurable indeed. (And yes I have experimented a few times with that squishy little feel-good area between my legs while taking a shower.) And third, about a second or so after my intrusion, she arched her back suddenly and from said squishy little feel-good area (a.k.a. vagina, for those of you who are dense enough NOT to understand what I'm saying) came a stream of liquid that was (most likely unintentionally) aimed my way, and from her mouth came a loud moan, almost a scream. Before I even had a chance to move, the stream coming from her vagina splashed onto me. When she finally calmed down and opened her eyes, (And no, I couldn't move, I was too shocked by what I just saw.) she saw me standing there, shirt wet, mouth open in shock. She immediately tried to cover herself up, but stopped.

**(Alex)**

After coming down a bit from my orgasm, I noticed someone standing in my doorway. I instinctively tried to cover myself up, but noticed that the person standing in my door was the object of my desires, the one and only Maximum Ride. So, I stopped. Instead of covering my nudity, I smiled seductively and repositioned myself so I could crawl in Max's direction. As soon as she started to move, trying to back away, I pounced. I landed on her and we toppled to the floor. She was trying to fight back, but I decided to calm her down. I licked her neck softly and caressed her stomach. I licked up to her ear and started gently nibbling on her earlobe. I let my hand wander down between her legs. With this, she really started fighting back, but that only lasted until I started rubbing. I started to whisper in her ear "Shh, don't fight it. I promise, I'll make you feel good." Her eyes widened, but she settled down as she let the pleasure wash over her. I kissed her neck and whispered "Good girl. That's it, lose yourself in the pleasure." I rubbed her covered pussy harder, making her arch her back and moan. I stopped rubbing her and slipped my hand under her shirt, kissing her neck and nibbling her ears the whole time. I rubbed her stomach under her shirt, and then moved up until I felt the firm globe of skin-covered muscle that was her left breast. I wasn't at all surprised to find that she was wearing a bra. I walked my fingers up her breast until I could cup it with my hand. When I did, I gave it a gentle squeeze, getting a little moan of pleasure for my efforts.

After a minute or so, I straddled her waist and sat up. She looked at me and I smiled seductively. I noticed that she was trying to focus on my face, and I chuckled. I shook myself a bit, making my chest move, and said, "Come on, you know you want to look." With that, Max finally let her eyes wander over my naked body. I noticed that her breathing got a tad heavier, suggesting that she liked what she saw. I took her hand in mine and placed it on my stomach. I let go of her hand, and she immediately took her hand off of me. I chuckled again, and watched as she timidly reached out again. When she touched my stomach again, she left her hand there for a second or two. After that, she started feeling me. She put her other hand on my waist and slid it up to my underarm, letting her thumb brush my bare breast. She cupped the other breast with her other hand and gave me the gentle squeeze I gave her, getting a little moan of pleasure from me. She fondled me for a few minutes before a faint smile of recognition brightened her face. I leaned down again, letting her follow me with her hands. I leaned in close to her face and looked into her eyes. Her head came up almost on its own and her lips met mine. We stayed like that until she broke away, catching her breath. "You know," I said softly, "it helps if you breathe out of your nose." I leaned down and placed a little peck on the corner of her mouth. I sat back up and grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt. I started to pull it up, and she let go of me. She lifted her arms above her head, allowing me to take her shirt off. She smiled and then grabbed my hands as they headed toward her bra straps. She held them in place and said, "You know, I finally understand what my dad was saying earlier. You like me. I'm still not sure how or why it works, but I'm interested in finding out." She let go of my hands and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Before she took it off, she unfurled a pair of wings. They were a beautiful brown with flecks of golden yellow. I reached out and felt one and asked, "So these are real? Then you must be THE Maximum Ride. The one that got people to finally take out that Itex Corporation. Holy crap." She smiled and nodded. "That's me. And yes that tall guy in black is THE Fang, author of Fang's Blog." I shook my head and whispered again, "Holy crap." She sat up and kissed me before I could react, pressing her chest against mine. She pulled back again and said, "Truth is, I kinda like this." She then pushed me down to the ground, took off her pants and underwear, and straddled my waist. By now, my pussy was very wet. She decided to go down there with her hand and feel. I arched my back and moaned as she slipped her finger into me, as deep as she could get it. She kept it still, allowing my throbbing pussy to massage her finger. She started to curl her finger, getting another moan out of me, and then uncurled it. She did that for a while, hitting my g-spot every time. As soon as she saw me tense up in preparation to come, she stopped and pulled her finger out. I couldn't move, but I was also too far away from another orgasm that I couldn't come either. When I came back down from my little high, I asked, "You do this to someone else, or just yourself? You're a fucking natural." She smiled and said, "Just myself. But now I'm wondering how it would feel if someone else did it to me." When I heard that, I toppled her over, cupped her pussy (after examining it first, of course), and slipped my middle and ring fingers into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. I let her pussy throb and massage my fingers before I started moving them. I moved them in and out slowly, then gradually picked up speed. When she was about to come, I took my fingers out and clamped my mouth on her pussy. I licked her until she came. And when she came, she came hard. But I got all of her delicious orgasmic juices. I swallowed, and then started licking her again. And again, I licked her until she came into my mouth.

**(Max)**

I finally came down from my second orgasm. Oh my god, so this is what dad meant. I loved it. I wanted more. I felt something different rubbing against my vagina. I looked to see what it was, and saw that it was Alex's tail. She was about to stick her tail into my vagina! She looked at me, as if asking my permission. I nodded, because I wanted this. Looking back, I wanted someone to give me this kind of pleasure. I felt her tail sliding into me, causing me to moan in pleasure. She stayed still, letting me adjust to the pressure. I nodded again, telling her I had become used to it. She started to move her tail, causing me to moan louder. I decided that I couldn't make her do all the work, so I shoved three of my fingers into her vagina, making her moan and twitch her tail. We pleasured each other until we both came. My third time coming was an earth-shattering orgasm. I lied there under Alex, utterly breathless. She must have come as hard as I did, because she was in a similar state. After a few minutes, I took her head in my hands and made her face me. She looked at me questioningly. I said to her, "One more. Make me come one more time. This time, it'll be the both of us, together." She nodded, without any sign of resistance. She started rubbing my vagina again and I started rubbing hers. After a while, she got off me and sat, legs spread, in front of me and beckoned me to her. I sat in front of her, and she moved until her vagina was touching mine. She started rubbing her vagina against mine, and I couldn't help but to rub her too. After only a few minutes, we both had another earth-shattering orgasm, screaming each other's names.

**(Alex)**

I woke up in the morning and felt something pressed against my back. I looked back and saw the same, beautiful, golden-yellow-flecked brown wings I saw last night. I turned around so I was facing the other girl in my bed and watched her sleep. I realized right then and there that I was in love with a human-avian hybrid (Avian-American) girl named Maximum Ride. I chuckled as I thought about her name and what happened last night. Max woke up at my chuckle and immediately checked her surroundings. When she realized where she was and why she was there, she smiled at me. I brushed my lips against hers and said, "Good morning. Sleep well?" Max nodded and said, "For the first time in a long time. I… I think I love you." I smiled and kissed her again. "Well, I know I love you." We laid there for a good while, talking and answering each other's questions about the other. I knew that this would last, and I was glad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, looks like Max has a… wait for it… OMG! She has a GIRLFRIEND! GASP See what happens when you wander into someone's room without knocking first? So, that's my fourth chapter, so hope you enjoyed it. And again, sorry for the long delay.


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey, guys, DragonKing111 again. Let me tell you, sometimes, real life hits you like a ton of bricks. In my case, a fuck-ton. School, work, car accidents, court, driving school, etc. all lead to one thing: a whole lot of time taken up by RL shit. If you haven't guessed this yet, My point is, RL is the reason I haven't updated in a year. I know you're all wondering, "What happened? Where'd he go? WHY HASN'T HE UPDATED? AGHHHH!" and I know you all wanna see more malex, cuz that's just fun. Anyway, yeah, I deeply apologize to all my fans, as little as there are(don't get me wrong, I love you guys for being my fans!) I promise another chapter will make its way onto FFN shortly after this AN. Please bear with me and don't give up on me yet. Also, I kinda wanna spoof one of my chapters ala My Immortal (I just recently(I know livin under a rock) found this train-wreck of a FanFic and…IDK…I kinda wanna see if I can do something there.) Let me know if you think I should attempt it or not, cuz, honestly, I wanna be supported if I'm gonna kill my spellcheck and a few brain-cells that way. (And yes I did find and read the ENTIRE thing, killing quite a few brain-cells in the process, I'm sure.) Anyway, let me know.


End file.
